


Orange is the New Black

by shamelesslygreys



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 17:05:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7810156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamelesslygreys/pseuds/shamelesslygreys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sentenced to fifteen months for a crime he committed in his youth, Ian Gallagher leaves his supportive fiance Larissa for his new home: a men’s prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I wasn’t ready

**Author's Note:**

> Ian Gallagher doesn’t deserve his prison sentence. Of course, every one of his fellow inmates thinks the same thing.

I’ve always loved getting clean.  
I love baths.  
I love showers.   
It’s my happy place.

Was my happy place.

“I’ll be out in a sec, I promise.” Ian says to a man waiting outside the shower.  
“Mmmh, there best be some hot water left.” The Man replies, his big black curly hair blocking the view out from the shower curtain.  
“There wasn’t very much when I started.” Ian replies, washing out the soap from his red hair.  
“Mmmh, Man, hurry.” The Man impatiently opens the shower curtain.  
“Alright, ok, ok, I’m done, I’m out.” Ian shouts getting out of the dirty shower.  
“Damn, you got some nice abs.” The Man laughs as Ian gets out of the shower and grabs for a towel.  
“Oh, um, thank you.” Ian replies trying to move past the man in front of him.  
“You got some tv abs, look like some tv actor, all perky and everything.” The Man says.  
“Ok.” Ian replies.  
“You know they sell flip flops at commissary, right?” He asks looking down at Ian’s toilet paper shoes.  
“My moneys not in yet, so.” Ian explains.  
“You creative, I give you that, Abs.” He laughs.   
“Now get the fuck out the way.” The Man adds.   
“Ok, sorry.” Ian says finally walking past the man, his looks down at his stomach and smiles to himself. 

2 days earlier

“Dinner of Champions, I see.” Pam says pointing to the pig roasting on a flame.   
“Yeah well, with Ian leaving and all, I wanted to have one last dinner, ya know, with you and Paul, and I don’t know I wanted it to be special for him, he’s guilty he’s leaving, it’s a guilt pig.” Larissa says, her voice choking a bit.   
“I got you, mate, besides, I don’t get to have sex for a year too, so I guess we both have it rough.” Pam smiles looking down at her belly.  
“Well, at least you get a baby out of it.” Larissa shrugs.   
“Cheer up, mate, It’s only 15 months.” Pam replies in attempt to lift the mood. It doesn’t work.

“Pig, yummy.” Paul laughs as he sits next to Ian, drinking a beer.   
“It’s sort of symbolic.” Ian smiles.  
“Pigs, Cops.” Ian adds.   
“How the fuck are you going to jail tomorrow.” Paul sighs.  
“Prison, not jail.” Ian replies  
“I can’t believe you're gonna miss my kid’s birth.” Paul blurts.   
“Paul, I’m sorry, I’m so fucking sorry.” Ian’s smile fades.   
“I know.” Paul reassures him.  
“You focus on how you’re gonna stay sane behind bars, you may not come back badshit crazy.” Paul adds.   
“Am I aloud to cry?” Paul asks.   
“Nope.” Ian replies, “Seriously, no.”   
“Alright, we are ready.” Larissa says as she carries the pig.   
“Last supper.” Ian smiles.   
“It’s the last supper.” Larissa repeats. 

“We gotta do it.” Larissa says.  
“I know.” Ian replies, stroking her long black hair, while out of breath in their bed.  
“We really should not have eaten so much.” Ian adds.  
“I know.” Larissa nods.   
“Come on, we gotta rally.” He says turning over on top of her.   
“Make some memories, ya know, I need some spank bank material.” Ian smiles.  
“Oh, Ian, when you say it like that.” She smiles back as he leans down to kiss her.   
She slips her hand under his boxers and kisses him passionately.   
“Wait- I gotta pee” Ian says, as she continues kissing him.  
“What? No! Really?” She replies still kissing him in between.  
“I’ll be right back.” Ian says kissing her and getting up out of the bed.  
“Hey.” Larissa whispers.  
“Yeah?” Ian turns around.   
“You look hot.” She smiles.  
“Thanks.” He smiles back.

As he sits down on the toilet it hits him. He’s going to prison tomorrow.  
He starts crying, not loudly, but softly. His tears running down his cheeks, as he runs  
His fingers through his soft red hair. 

Ian comes back into the room, and stares at Larissa.  
“What?” She laughs.  
“You look beautiful.” He smiles.  
“Come here.” She says gesturing with her finger.  
He gets into the bed and kisses her, “You’re crying.” She stops.  
“It’s ok, just, don’t stop, it’s ok.” He smiles while sniffling his nose.  
“Alright.” She replies kissing him slowly.

Ian grabs Larissa’s hand as they pull into the Litchfield Federal Correctional Institution.  
“No visiting today.” A police car pulls up.  
“Hi, I’m here to surrender.” Ian says.  
“Oh, ok then.” He nods and drives away.  
“Did you hear that? He sounded surprised, like what the hell is he doing here.” Ian says to Larissa.   
“I look like shit, my eyes are all puffy.” Ian says as he looks into the side mirror.   
“You’re about to go to prison and you’re worried about how you look, Ian?” She laughs.  
“It’s a sign of weakness, I don’t want all those guys in there to know I was crying before I came in.” Ian replies.  
“You look great.” Larissa smiles kissing his cheek.  
“Ok, let’s go in.” Ian sighs unbuckling his seat belt. 

“Self-surrender, got the paperwork right here, name is Ian Gallagher, Galla, like a party, a gala.” The Woman says into the phone as Ian and Larissa stand in front of her. “Have a seat.” She says as Ian nods.   
“My sister told her friends I’m doing volunteer work in Africa.” Ian laughs.  
“I bet their all disgusted that you would go somewhere so filthy and dangerous.” Larissa adds.

1 month earlier

“So i never carried drugs, just- money.” Ian says as his eyes fell to the floor.  
“You were gay?” Fiona asks.  
“At the time.” Ian nods.   
“You still gay?” Carl asks.  
“No, I’m not still gay.” Ian replies looking down at his intertwined hand with Larissa.  
“You sure?” Larissa asks.  
“I once kissed a dude when I was in high school, but it wasn’t for me.” Frank whispers to Carl.   
“Oh.” Carl replies.  
Fiona and Lip turn their attention back over to Ian.   
“Did you know about all this?” Lip asks Larissa.  
“No, nope I had no idea- about any of this.” Larissa answers clearing her throat.   
“I mean he told me that he traveled a lot after college but he failed to mention the gay lover who ran an international drug smuggling ring- imagine my surprise.” She added sighing.   
“What’d you do with the money?” Frank asks.  
“Well, Frank, I wasn’t really in it for the money.” Ian replies bluntly which makes Fiona gasp.   
“Oh Ian, for fucks sake.” Fiona sighs burying her face in her hands, as Carl and Debbie laugh.

Back to present 

“Gallagher?” A male guard yells.  
“Yes, yes that’s me.” Ian says getting up out of the chair.   
“Here’s your temporary ID, you’ll stick this on your uniform when we get to that.” The Guard says. “Who’s this?” He stops and looks at Larissa.  
“My fiance.” Ian smiles.   
“Good luck with that.” The guard says as Ian and Larissa’s smiles turn into confused expressions.   
“Excuse me?” Larissa asks.   
“Any personal Items?” The Guard asks.  
“Here.” Larissa hands him an envelope.  
“Can’t take this check.” The Guard replies.  
“What do I do for commissary?” Ian asks.  
“She has to send it to Iowa, it takes a few weeks to process.” The Guard replies.  
“A few weeks? Doesn’t he need that money to buy food?” Larissa says worryingly.  
“Hey you got that Iowa address?” He yells over to the other guard at the front.   
“Anyways, any nudie-judies in her, skins pics, naughty stuff.” The Guard asks.  
“Nope, no nudie-judies.” Ian laughs.   
“Time to say goodbye, might be a while till’ you can visit, Fiance.” The Guard says.   
Ian quickly pulls Larissa into a kiss and hugs her tightly.  
“I love you so much.” Ian says.  
“I love you too.” She cries hugging him.   
“I’ll call you as soon as I can, please send that check asap.” Ian says.  
“Ok i will.” She sniffles.   
“I love you, and keep my website updated.” He adds.  
“Ok, I love you.” Larissa sniffles again as she pulls apart from Ian and wipes her eyes.  
“Bye, I love you.” She smiles.  
“I love you so much.” Ian replies as the guard takes him behind the gate.

The Guard hands Ian a orange uniform with flat blue shoes, “Strip.” He says.

10 years earlier.

Mickey smiles as Ian dances to the music playing in Mickey’s appartment room.   
“Get over here.” Mickey says as Ian takes of his shirt.   
“Come here.” Mickey mouths.   
Ian smirks and swings around Mickey’s bed.   
“Are you gonna miss me?” He asks dancing up and down the pole at the foot of Mickey’s bed.  
“Yes.” Mickey nods. “Too much.”   
Ian smiles.  
“Come with me.” Mickey blurts.  
“What?” Ian asks.  
“Come to Bali, come with me, I mean it, I’ll buy you a plane ticket.” Mickey says turning off the music.   
“Are you serious?” Ian asks.   
Mickey moves in closer, “Yes.” He says as he kisses Ian’s chest, “Come with me.”  
“I’d have to give notice.” Ian replies as Mickey kisses his neck.  
“You’re a fucking waiter you don’t have to give notice.” Mickey laughs.   
“Will I get in trouble?” Ian asks.  
“I hope so.” Mickey smiles kissing Ian’s body as Ian lets out soft moans.  
“What do I have to do?” Ian asks.  
“You don’t have to do anything, you’re just there to keep me company.” He says as Ian smiles and leans forward to kiss him.  
“So, will you come.” Mickey breaths out.  
“Yes.” Ian lets out, kissing Mickey’s neck, while running his fingers through his dark black hair.


	2. Starved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's trying to make it through prison. Alive. But most importantly- Sane.

“Open wide.” The Guard says.  
Ian stands in front of him, naked, exposed, and cold.  
He opens his mouth wide as a popsicle stick, and a flashlight is put inside.  
“Lift up your arms.” He says.  
Ian picks up his arms in reply.  
“Turn around.” The Guard demands.  
Ian turns around, shaking visibly.  
“Squat.” He says.  
Ian turns back around, “What?”  
“Just do it.” The Guard replies.  
Ian bends down, shaking even harder, trying to keep the tears in his eyes, from coming out.  
“Cough.” He says.  
Ian sighs and let’s out a cough.  
“Ok, now put these on.” The Guard says as Ian gets up, still in shock.

He pulls on the jacket and gets onto a white van. He sits down next to the only other guy in the van, who gives him the death stare.  
“That it?” A small man driving the truck asks.  
“One more coming, hold on.” A Guard replies.  
“First time in prison?” The man driving asks.  
“Uh, yeah.” Ian replies, nodding his head.  
“It’s not so bad,” The man says, his voice small and with a thick New York accent, “everyone is okay, but you gotta watch out for the stealing.”  
“What’s your name? Well- your last name, everyone goes by their last name here, I’m Morello, and that-” He points to the guy sitting next to Ian, “Is watson.” He says.  
“Gallagher.” Ian replies.  
“How much time you got, Gallagher?” Morello asks.  
“15 months.” Ian replies bluntly.  
“Uh, that’s not so bad, I got 34, but with good time it’ll be less.” He smiles.  
“You- so you’re a- they let you drive?” Ian asks.  
“Well who else is gonna do it?” Morello laughs, “We do everything around here.”  
“Hey can I ask you something? You look like you’d know.” Morello adds.  
Ian nods.  
“I’m getting married soon as I get out, and I don’t know which suit I like better, I want something that’s gonna show off my ass, but I’m not so happy about the height so there’s the  
challenge.” Morello says, handing him a magazine of suits.  
“There all nice.” Ian smiles.  
“That’s all you gotta say?” Morello asks.  
“I gotta look good, my first dance with my girlfriend is gonna go on youtube.” He smiles.

2 months earlier

“Look I found a rock that looks like a vagina.” Larissa laughs.  
“No way, hold it up.” Ian smiles, holding up his camera.  
She holds up the rock in front of his phone.  
“Nice, ok now lick it softly.” Ian laughs.  
“Turn the camera off.” She yells.  
Ian sits down on the beach chair next to her, “I feel so bloated.”  
“That’s because you’ve been stress eating all day.” Larissa laughs.  
“You know, that’s one thing I’m looking forward to in prison.” He says, “I’m gonna get ripped, like John Cena ripped.”  
“Oh, I hope you do.” She smiles. “Make it count, Ian, don’t just- what the hell are you looking for?” Larissa asks noticing that Ian is shuffling through a bag.  
He pulls out a sandwich bag, with a ring inside.  
“Oh no, Ian, what is that.” Larissa says.  
Ian sits up, “Larissa, you’re probably wondering why would you ever want-”  
“To marry a felonious, former gay, redhead who’s about to go to prison?” She laughs  
He says, “Well I can tell you why, because this felonious, former gay, redhead who’s about to go to prison, loves you.” Ian smiles, “I don’t know why you would want to marry me after what’s about to happen, but I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, because I love you, so, will you marry me?”  
Larissa nods her head, “Yes, yes.” She says as he pulls her into a deep kiss.

 

Back to present

“You think your woman is still gonna be around when you’re out.” Watson asks Morello.  
“She’ll be there, I’m the love of her life.” He replies.  
“34 months is a long time.” Watson adds.  
“Yeah, but he’s the love of her life.” Ian blurts which causes Watson to give him another death stare.  
“Who the fuck asked you.” Watson replies.  
“Here he is.” The Guard yells as another guy walks in the van.  
“Alright, let’s go.” Morello says as they get out of the van.  
Ian hugs his pillow tightly, and scans the people around him.  
He hears whistles and laughs as he walks into the prison.

“Alright so raise your head.” A woman says.  
Ian stands in front of the camera.  
“Ok- fuck! This piece of shit isn’t taking the photo again.” The woman yells.  
“Here.” The other woman next to him says, as she tries to fix the camera.  
“I think you need to plug that cable in.” Ian whispers.  
The women does so and the camera takes a photo.  
“Oh.” She says.  
“Can you retake that?” Ian asks.  
“Tough shit, next.” She replies.  
“But-” Ian starts to say before the woman yells, “No retake, now go to the fucking infirmary.” 

Ian makes his way to the infirmary,  
“Nice veins wow.” The nurse says.  
“Thanks.” Ian laughs.  
“Tattoos?” She asks.  
“Yeah.” Ian sighs as he turns his head to reveal a fish tattoo on the back of his neck.  
“Fish, you like fish?” She asks.  
“Saw it on a scuba diving trip, thought it looked cool.” Ian replies.  
“I don’t like fish, I like pork and chicken, It’s a cool fish though.” She says.  
“Thanks.” Ian sighs.

10 years earlier

“I love it.” Mickey says looking at the fish tattoo on the back of Ian’s neck.  
“How am I gonna get it off?” Ian asks rubbing his neck.  
“Acetone.” Mickey replies.  
He buttons up Ian’s shirt, and kisses his tattoo.  
“Mickey I-I don’t know if I can-” Ian begins to say before Mickey rubs his hand on his arms.  
“Hey,” Mickey smiles staring at his and Ian’s reflection in the mirror. He puts his arms around  
Ian’s waist and pulls him closer to his chest.  
“You can do this, Ian.” He smiles, taking one hand and rubbing it on Ian’s chest with the other, making it’s way to Ian’s soft red hair.  
“All you have to do, is pick up a bag in the baggage lane,” He says kissing Ian’s back.  
“It’s all fine, It’s all good.” Mickey says while Ian’s stares into his deep blue eyes, “And I will meet you in Brussels and everything will work out perfectly.” He adds as Ian pulls him into a quick but passionate kiss.

Back to present

“Are you ok?” Mrs. Healy asks.  
“Fine, I guess.” Ian shrugs.  
“What’s Paulian?” She asks shuffling through Ian’s files.  
“Oh, it’s a um, app my best friend Paul and I started, yeah, it makes it so that you can send a photo of something you want to sell, and people nearby you send payments through the app and come pick it up-”  
Ian explains before Mrs. Healy stops him, “Ok.” She replies.  
“You know, The Chicago Tribune is writing a story on it.” Ian adds.  
She nods in reply.  
“Pretty big case,” She says looking through his files, “Criminal Conspiracy.”  
“That’s what they charged me with, because I carried a suitcase of drug money, once, 10 years ago.” Ian sighs running his hand down his face.  
“What’s the statute of limitations on that?” Mrs. Healy asks.  
“12 years.” Ian says coldly, tears aligning his eyes.  
“That’s tough.” She nods.  
“Well, I did it, that one time, ten years ago.” He says.  
“What did your lawyer say?” She asks.  
“He said with the mandatory minimums on drug crimes, he wouldn’t recommend risking a trial, so, I pleaded out.” Ian replies.  
“And here you are.” Mrs. Healy nods.  
“Here I am.” Ian repeats.  
“Mr. Gallagher, nobody is going to mess with you here, unless you let them.” She says,  
“Men fight with fists and insults, they might peg you for rich, try to hit you up for commissary,” Mrs. Healy continues, “And there are homosexuals.”  
Ian nods slowly.  
“They’re not gonna bother you, they’re gonna try to be you’re friend, just stay away from them.” She says as Ian is still confused as to what that means.  
“I want you to understand, you do not have to have gay sex.” She finishes speaking finally.  
“I have a fiance,” Ian says as Mrs. Healy smiles, “Her name is Larissa, she’s a writer.”  
“Can she come visit me?” Ian asks.  
“Is she in the list?” She asks.  
“Yes!” Ian replies.  
“Then she can come visit you this weekend.” Mrs. Healy smiles.  
“Thank you so much.” Ian says.  
“You just keep to yourself and you’ll be fine.” Mrs. Healy says.

4 months earlier

“Witness states Ian Gallagher carried drug money, Ian Gallagher was part of the ring.” Ian reads aloud to Larissa.  
“Were you?” She asks.  
“I was 22, I-” Ian sighs, “I thought that I was in love.”  
“I was in love, and it was all so crazy, and then it got scary, and then I ran away.” He adds.  
“Ian, babe-” Larissa says before Ian continues, “I knew that he wasn’t a good person, but fuck him!” Ian yells.  
“Fuck Mickey, this is not gonna be ok.” Ian says quietly.  
“No.” Larissa says.  
“No.” Ian nods.  
“But we’ll deal with it.” Larissa adds.  
“We will?” Ian smiles.  
“Because I love you, Ian.” She says.

Back to present  
“Rooms up there, dorms down there.” Morello says leading the new inmates down the hall.  
“Ah, Namaste, Jones.” Morello laughs as a short older man wearing a grey sweatshirt walks up to them.  
“Namaste.” Jones smiles, then walks away.  
“He teaches yoga, and he’s good, he’s very spiritual.” Morello adds, “Alright we got some offices here, this is the dining hall, there’s the common room, counselor’s office-” He turns around to look at Ian, “Who you got for a counselor?”  
Ian clears his throat, “Mrs. Healy.”  
Morello’s smile fades a bit.  
“What, is that bad?” Ian asks worryingly.  
“No, no, It’s fine, she does his paperwork, that’s the good thing.” Morello reassures.  
“When do we get outfits like everybody?” A guy with one streak of blonde hair asks.  
“When they come in, probably tomorrow morning.” Morello replies.

“Alright, Gallagher, Diaz, this is you.” Morello says as they reach a room with three bunk beds.  
“Here, here’s a toothbrush,” Morello says to Ian as he made his way over to his bunk, “They don’t give you one.” He grins.  
“Thank you, really, Thank you.” Ian smiles.  
“It’s no problem, we look out for our own.” He replies.  
Ian looks at him confused, “What do you mean, ‘our own’?”  
“Oh don’t get all PC on me, it’s tribal, not racist, see you around.” Morello says leaving the room.

“Tell me your name again?” A older man says, laying down on the bottom bunk across from him.  
“Ian. Gallagher.” He replies.  
He nods, “That’s Mr. Rosa,” He points to a bald man sitting under Ian’s bunk, “and that’s Nichols,” The older man says pointing to a guy, who looks around Ian’s age with messy orangish hair, “Just got out of the SHU a week ago.” He adds.  
“SHU, that’s solitary?” Ian asks.  
“Yep, and you don’t want it, trust me.” He nods.  
“What’s that thing?” Ian asks pointing to a machine by his bedside.  
“That’s my machine, I need it at night, first night I got here, I had a massive heart attack.” He replies, Ian looks at him horrified.  
“How do I make a phone call?” Ian asks changing the subject.  
“Need a PAC number, fill out a form, and shit, but maybe Mrs. Caputo will help you make a call later, It helps if you cry.” He replies sitting up.  
Ian nods then gets interrupted before he can speak, “Count time, Count time gentleman, Count time!”  
They all move in front of their bunk beds.  
A Guard enters their room and clicks for each person, “All here.” He says.  
“So what time is dinner?” Ian asks.  
“Recount!” A Guard yells.  
“All they have to do is fucking count.” Nichols yells.  
“Nick, this is-” He begins to speak before Ian intervenes, “Ian, um Gallagher.”  
“Look at you ginger, what’d you do?” He asks.  
“Aren’t you not supposed to ask that? My fiance read you’re not supposed to ask that.” Ian replies.  
“So, you and your little girlfriend studied for prison?” Nichols laughs.  
A Woman comes in and recounts, eyeing Ian.  
Ian turns his attention back to Nichols, “What did you do?”

10 years earlier

“Uh, My bag, bag, my bag hasn’t arrived!” Ian says, struggling to translate to a french airport worker.  
“Ohhhh, the bags do not make it onto the right flight sometime, wait for the next shuttle from paris, it’s probably on that one.” The worker replies.  
Ian waits at the airport, worryingly pacing back and forth, waiting for the bag full of money to arrive.  
The Paris bags finally come, “Oh! My bag!” Ian yells making his way through the crowd of people.  
He quickly takes his bag and meets Mickey at the front of the airport.  
“Bonjour.” Ian says putting his hand on Mickey’s shoulder.  
“Oh! Hey.” Mickey smiles, kissing him on the cheek.  
“Welcome to belgium, all good?” Mickey asks.  
Ian nods, “I skipped customs.”  
“You did? Holy shit that’s fucking genius.” Mickey laughs.  
“Well should I go back?” Ian asks.  
“Fuck no!” Mickey says grabbing Ian and pulling him out the door.  
“Mickey, I was so freaked out when the bad didn’t show up, I was about to bail.” Ian says stopping him.  
“Well, It’s a fucking good thing you didn’t, there’s over 50 grand in that bag, Kubra would have had you killed, now come on.” Mickey replies walking out the door, leaving Ian speechless.

Back to present

Ian looks around the cafeteria.  
A Man sweeping the ground seems to notice, “Hey, see that white guy over there, he’s very nice go sit there.”  
Ian nods and makes his way over to his table.  
“Hi.” Ian smiles.  
“Namaste.” He replies.  
“I’m Jones.” He adds.  
“Gallagher.” Ian says.  
“You doing ok, Gallagher?” Jones asks.  
“Fine.” Ian replies.  
“It gets better here, remember, It’s all temporary.” He smiles.  
“It’s all temporary.” Ian repeats.  
A older man with faded red hair sits down next to Jones, as Nichols sits down next to Ian.  
“Hi there, I’m Joe.” The older man says.  
“This is Gallagher.” Jones smiles pointing to Ian.  
“So, Gallagher, what’s your story?” He asks.  
“I uh, got involved with a drug dealer.” Ian says quietly.  
“Ian, you can’t be taking advice from two hippies.” Nichols says.  
“Oh, by all means seek the wisdom from the Junkie.” Jones laughs.  
“I pray for you, Nick.” Joe says.  
“I pray for you too, Joey!” Nichols sarcastically replies.  
“Oh and I lust for you, who doesn’t love a hot old yoga body.” He adds looking over at Jones.  
“You like dick, Ian?” Nichols asks catching Ian off-guard, “Or you prefer pussy, I’m feeling some vibes coming off you.”  
“Oh, leave him alone.” Joe says.  
A rough looking man with bright red hair walks toward their table, and passes Nichols a yogurt.  
“Thank you, daddy.” He laughs.  
He passes one to Jones, “Thanks, Red.” Jones smiles.  
Red passes one to Joe, as Joe nods and mouths “Thank you.”  
Red sits down next to Joe, “He’s your dad?” Ian whispers to Nichols.  
“No, more like a father-figure, my actual father lives in Brazil with his girlfriend doing whatever the fuck if I ever give a shit.” Nichols explains.  
“Who’s this?” Red asks Nichols with a thick russian accent.  
“This is Gallagher, He’s new, self-surrender, thinks he’s fancy.” Nichols replies.  
“Here, have a yogurt, Fancy.” Red says handing Ian a yogurt.  
“Thank you, Thank you so much,” Ian smiles as Red nods his head, “You know the food here is really, really awful.” Ian laughs as Red’s smile fades.  
“What?” Ian asks.  
“Did I mention that Red runs the kitchen?” Nichols whispers.  
Ian nods, “Shit.”  
“I'm sorry!” Ian says as Red gets up from their table, “You don’t like the food, It’s not problem.” Red smiles.  
“That was an epic fuck up.” Nichols laughs.

“Hi, I’m Gallagher, I’m new here.” Ian says walking into Mrs. Caputo’s office.  
“I was wondering if I could make a quick phone call, I don’t have a PAC number.” He adds.  
“I don’t know maybe later.” Caputo replies.  
Ian thinks quickly and begins to fake some tears, “Please, my fiance, I miss her, just a quick call.”  
Caputo sighs, “Ok, you got one minute.”  
Ian nods and dials Larissa’s number.  
“Hello?” Larissa answers.  
“Hey baby, It’s me, I only have a minute but I’m calling from the Guard’s office.” Ian says.  
“Ian! How is it? Are you ok?” She asks.  
“I’m fine, I mean, I insulted the chef to his face, but other than that I’m ok.” Ian replies.  
“Oh Ian, with that big mouth of yours.” She laughs.  
“I miss you so much.” He whispers.  
“I love you.” Larissa chokes up.  
“I-I can’t talk for that much longer but come visit me on Saturday, ok?” Ian says seeing Caputo gesture for him to hurry up.  
“Ok I will, I love you so much, Ian.” Larissa replies.  
“I love you too, I got to go, I love you, bye.” Ian says.  
“Bye-” Larissa begins to say before Caputo hangs up the phone.  
“Time's up.” She says.  
Ian nods, “Thank you.” 

“Gallagher.” Mr. Rosa says shaking Ian’s bed.  
“What, what?” Ian sighs.  
“Rise and shine, you wanna shower and eat, get up.” He replies.  
Ian sinks back into his bed before rubbing his green eyes and getting out of bed.  
He makes his way to the bathroom where he waits in line to take a shower.  
Ian notices Morello in the corner of the bathroom, and- Nichols fucking.  
Nichols smirks at Ian before returning back to kissing Morello’s neck.  
Ian quickly gets in the shower and tries to forget what he just witnessed.

After he gets out of the shower he makes his way to the cafeteria where he waits to get served.  
“Such red hair.” A man behind him says.  
“Oh, yeah, thank you.” Ian replies.  
“You ever wanna haircut, just come by me, but don't go to Danny’s he will mess the shit out of yo hairline.” He says.  
Ian nods and moves ahead inline.  
“Gallagher?” The Man serving lunch asks.  
“Uh, yes?” He replies.  
“Red made it special.” He says handing Ian a tray with a foil wrapped sandwich.  
“Tell Red I said thank you.” Ian replies.  
“Not a fucking messenger.” The Man says and gestures for Ian to get out of the line.  
Ian sits down next to Nichols and Jones, Morello, and Joe.  
He opens the foil to find a sandwich with cum inside.  
“That’s fucking disgusting.” Nichols laughs.  
“Oh what did you do.” Morello asks.  
“That’s what you get for insulting Red’s cookin.” Nichols laughs.  
“Yeah, you’re not gonna be eating for a while.” Morello says.  
“Put that shit away.” She adds.  
Ian frantically puts the sandwich back in foil and scurries to get up.  
“Hey I think I saw you in the bathroom earlier.” Nichols smirks.  
“You saw us in the bathroom?” Morello worryingly asks a panicking Ian.  
Ian quickly gets up and throws out the sandwich and runs outside.  
“He’s fucked.” Nichols says which makes everyone at the table nod their heads.

Ian runs outside and into the yard where he leans against a generator, struggling to breath.  
Suddenly someone walks up to him.  
Ian looks up to see a familiar set of blue eyes and dark black hair.  
“Is this a bad time to say hi?” Mickey asks a now screaming Ian.


	3. Then I guess we have to fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's getting starved. And Mickey just keeps showing up.

“I have to go to another prison.” Ian says to Mrs. Healy.  
“A different one.” Ian whispers as Mrs. Healy crosses her arms.  
“You have to move me.” Ian adds.  
“Like this is the Radisson and you don’t like your hotel room?” She asks.  
“Why?” She sighs sitting up in her chair.  
“Why do you need to be moved?” Mrs. Healy asks.  
Before Ian can reply Mrs. Healy adds, “Did someone try to engage with you, sexually?”   
Ian’s face freezes, “You know what? I’m just overreacting, I’ll be fine.”   
Mrs. Healy sits back in her chair and nods, “I’m sure you will, you’re gonna be late for orientation.”   
Ian clears his throat and leaves her office.

“Sorry I’m late.” Ian says to the officer at the front of the room.  
“Sit down.” He replies.  
Ian is about to take an empty seat until he realizes who’s sitting next to him.  
“Hey.” Mickey whispers.  
Ian jumps out of his seat, gathering laughs from the other new inmates around him.  
He sees another empty chair and heads to sit there.  
“Seats broken.” The man next to it says.  
Ian sits down in it anyways, causing the chair to squeak loudly, making Mickey laugh just loud enough so Ian can hear it.  
“Hi welcome to the Litchfield Federal Department of Corrections, where we strive to maintain secure, humane, and cost effective.” The Woman on the tv says as Watson scoffs in reply, “Night School classes are offered three nights a week, there are a variety of recreational activities available, and clinical appointments can be arranged at the Inmate’s request.” The Woman continues, “But enough about policy, let’s get to the important stuff.”   
Ian’s chair rattles as the officer turns the TV off.  
Mickey turns around to smirk at Ian, who quickly looks away.  
“Violence.” Mendez says, the same Woman who took Ian’s photo.  
“This is a piece of copper pipe taken from the laundry room, it’s hard, this was used to break two ribs, could also be used to crack your skull.” She says.

“Suicidal thoughts will come, frequently, some days it will feel like there are no other thoughts, ‘Do it’ they’ll say, ‘End it all’.” The nurse says bluntly.

“You’ll be assigned to new bunks soon, and you’ll get your grey uniforms next week.” Caputo reads off of her clipboard.  
“State your correct size on the form, no baggy hip hop pants.” Caputo continues pointing at Watson, “Yes, I’m looking at you.” As Watson holds up a middle finger.

“Plastic toothbrush, with a razor blade melted into it.” Mendez says.  
She shows how it could cut your wrist, throat, and then vagina.  
Which makes Mickey laugh loudly in reply.  
“Yeah, probably shouldn’t have shown you that one.” Mendez sighs.  
“The Men who used and made these items, are now in the SHU, or down at maximum facility, with added time, their lives are basically over.” Mendez smiles.

“Hello, gentleman.” A rich looking man says.  
“I am Nate Figueroa, I am the executive assistant to the Warden.” He adds.  
“If you have any concerns please come to me, I will handle them personally.” Figueroa says.  
“Yeah, he will.” Mickey smirks.  
“I had a question actually.” An inmate says.  
“Today, I’m only here as a formality.” Figueroa smiles causing the inmates to laugh as he walks out the door.

“Next.” The lunch server says.  
He notices Ian in front of him, “Next.” He says.  
Ian’s expression becomes confused, “You forgot me.”  
The man ignores him.  
“Fucking move, Dick.” Another inmate behind him says.  
“Seriously?” Ian yells to the food servers, until he notices Red behind them, smirking.  
Ian quickly walks away, running his fingers through his hair, while trying to collect himself.  
He walks up to the door guarded by Mendez and tries to leave.  
“No way.” Mendez says moving in front of the door.  
“They’re not letting me eat.” Ian sighs.  
“Sounds like a whole lotta your problem.” Mendez shrugs.  
Ian scoffs at her.  
“We don’t leave lunch till’ it’s over!” Mendez shouts causing everyone in the cafeteria to hear.  
“Bye bye.” Mendez says shoving Ian towards a table.  
Ian looks around for somewhere to sit, until he comes to a table with a man, whose hair is styled in different sections, with huge crazy eyes, gesturing for Ian to come sit next to him.  
Ian’s about to sit down before Morello comes up to him.  
“No, no, you don’t wanna sit with Crazy Eyes, come sit with us.” He says walking Ian over to his table.

“Rough morning?” Jones asks.  
“Something like that.” Ian replies.  
“Shoulda warned you bout’ red.” Morello says.  
“Well I just didn’t expect to be fucking punished while I’m actually being punished.” Ian says as he looks up to see Mickey standing in line.  
“You gotta fix that make it right, I find it best to confront things head- on.” Jones says.  
Ian nods, “Yeah, you know what, your right.”

Ian walks over to the back of the kitchen where Red is cleaning up after lunch ends.  
“Hello.” Ian says causing Red and his mute friend Norm to turn around.  
“Oh, you.” Red says rolling his eyes.  
“Yep, me.” Ian sighs.  
“Look I just want to apologize, for what I said-” Ian begins to speak before Red punches him in the face.  
“Ow- what the fuck?” Ian says.  
“How dare you come into my kitchen asking for my forgiveness, after you insult my food, now leave, oh but don’t walk to fast, you got to save the calories.” Red mocks.  
Ian nods leaving the kitchen, while hitting a table on his way out.

“You okay, Gallagher?” Nichols asks from the top of his bunk.  
“Yep.” Ian replies turning around in his bed.  
“You know I’d give you a pretzel, but walls have eyes, and I’m not fucking stupid.” Nichols says taking off his shirt.  
“When I first got here, I had troubles like you, a disagreement, but then we brawled, that’s how you settle things around here.” Mr. Rosa says from the bottom bunk.  
Ian sinks back down into his bed, “Then I guess I got fight this guy.”


	4. Guilt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian's being starved out. A punishment while being punished.

Larissa stands in line waiting to visit Ian.  
“Oh look it's the Fiance.” The Guard at the desk says.  
“Yes, I should be on the list.” Larissa says.  
“Oh yeah, and I should be on The Voice but I can’t sing for shit.” She says as Larissa fakes a laugh.  
“No Larissa Bloom here.” She says handing her ID back.  
“What?” She asks.  
“I’m joking, now stand in line over there and wait to be patted down.” She says.  
Larissa nods making her way to the line of families.

“In the visitation room you are allowed two hugs, one on arrival and one on departure.” The loud speaker says as Larissa gets into the visitation room.  
“Babe.” Ian smiles walking up to hug and kiss her.  
“I’m sorry I’m so late I was-” Larissa says before Ian kisses her again.  
“So how's it been?” Larissa asks sitting down.  
Ian shrugs.  
“You look great.” She adds.  
“No I don’t.” Ian laughs.  
“No seriously, you rock orange.” She smiles, “and your face looks thinner and um defined.”  
“They’re starving me.” Ian says.  
“I insulted the food.” He adds.  
“Oh Ian.” She sighs.  
“I know.” He nods.  
“Your commissary moneys coming.” Larissa says, “I sent the check.”  
Ian nods, “Good that’s good, but I bet that fucking cunt will start working commissary and fuck me out of food.” He snaps.  
Larissa smiles at him, “It’s gonna be ok.”  
“Is it?” Ian asks.  
“Is there something else you’re not telling me?” She asks.  
Ian notices Mickey talking to what looks like his sister Mandy (who he had only met once) sitting at another table across the visiting room.  
“Ian?” She says snapping him out of his haze.  
“What? Oh no there's nothing else.” He clears his throat.  
“Times up.” The Guard announced on the loudspeaker.  
“That's all that was like one fucking minute!” Larissa says.  
Ian stands up and hugs her tightly, she pulls apart to give him a deep passionate kiss.  
Ian opens his eyes for a second before noticing Mickey’s staring at him.  
He looks at Mickey’s deep blue eyes, while he’s hugging his fiance, Mickey is hugging his sister.  
Ian quickly pulls Larissa into one last kiss and makes sure that Mickey is watching.  
As he pulls apart he gives Mickey a death stare before leaving.  
As Mandy leaves too, Mickey stands there for a bit more, still taking in that Ian has a new love, a girl.

“Red.” Ian says walking into the kitchen.  
They are alone.   
“What is it now, come to kiss my ass more?” He laughs.  
Ian throws a punch at him.  
Red turns around before punching and kicking Ian.  
As Ian finally pins him to the ground with the ability to give Red one more hard punch he lowers his fist.  
Red just stares.  
“I don’t want to fight you, I just-” Ian sighs sitting up, “I’m just having trouble here, and I didn’t mean to insult you I really appreciate what you do and can’t even imagine how hard it is to cook for all these people with rarely hearing “Thank you.” Ian says, “So you don’t have to feed me, I know I I don’t deserve it, but I just want to tell you, Thank you.” Ian nods wiping blood from his lip, before leaving.

Later that night Ian sits on the top of his bed.  
Crazy eyes stands at the foot of his doorway.  
“Hello?” Ian says.  
Crazy eyes holds out a bag of potato chips.  
“I-I don’t have anything to give you for it.” Ian says.  
Crazy eyes walking up to his bunk, “It’s cool just take it.”   
Ian reaches out his arm and swipes it from his hand.  
“It’s good to know you ain’t alone.” Crazy eyes says before leaving Ian’s room.  
Ian opens the bag of chips, starting to eat them, savoring each bite.  
He makes sure no one else is in the room.  
And he cries.  
He cries about everything.  
About missing Larissa.  
About being starved.  
About being in prison.  
About missing his siblings.  
And,  
About Mickey.  
Suddenly Mendez walks by the door, “Aw, poor little baby.” She smirks as Ian wipes his face.  
As Ian falls asleep Mickey walks by his door as well, stopping to look at Ian.  
He remembers the way he would watch Ian when he woke up in the morning, the way the light would perfectly hit his face.  
He smiles a little before walking away from his room.

The next morning Ian walks down to the cafeteria and sits at an empty table.  
Suddenly Mickey comes up to the table and hands him a biscuit.  
“Here.” He says.  
Ian reaches out to take it before realizing-  
This is all Mickey’s fault.  
He would never have been in here if it weren’t for Mickey.  
Ian takes the biscuit causing Mickey to smile before walking up and throwing it in the trash.  
Mickey’s smile fades but he hides it with a shrug before walking off, not noticing that Norm just watched the whole thing.  
Ian sits back down.  
“From Red.” Morello says bringing Ian a tray.  
He sees Red in the kitchen smiling.  
Ian looks down at the tray to see actual food.  
“Whatever you said must have worked.” He smiles as Ian immediately eats all of it, savoring each bite.

At lunch Mickey waits for his meal.  
The lunch server looks at Mickey before saying, “Next.”  
“Man, you forgot me.” Mickey says.  
“No he didn’t.” Red smirks walking up behind him.  
“Because we don’t feed the people who get in the way of our punishments.” He adds before walking off.  
Ian’s been watching Mickey the whole time this happens.  
He finds himself watching Mickey in the lunch line sometimes.  
He can’t help it, it just happens.  
But as Morello and Nichols babble on, Ian can’t help but feel a little-  
Guilty.


End file.
